Marry Me, Jenna
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: A song-fic on 'Marry Me' by Train filled with angsty, fluffy McGee.  Boy meets girl.  Boy almost marries girl.  Boy gets put on a drug dealers hit list.  Boy loses girl.  Well, you know how it goes...  McGee/OC


_**A/N  
Hi hi! This is a song-fic based off of 'Marry Me' by Train. It is flangsty McGee-centric! Please review!**_

* * *

_Verse-_

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do  
Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way_

**October 11th, 2012**

"I think I'm gonna ask her." McGee stated to no one in particular.

Sure, Ziva and Tony heard him, but they weren't paying much attention to what he was saying.  
"What was that, McGee?" Ziva asked nonchalantly, typing away at her computer.  
Tony, Ziva and McGee were in the squadroom, working away late at night. Gibbs was with Abby in her lab and it was just the three of them at the moment.  
"I said..I think I'm gonna ask her." McGee replied, stopping his typing and looking up at the now-curious agents.  
"Ask who what, McVague?" Tony asked him.  
"Jenna." Was McGee's stout reply.  
"Ask Jenna what?" Ziva asked, confused until she realized what it was he was going to 'ask her'.  
Tony came to the realization at the same time.

They both jumped from their desks and walked to McGee's.  
"You mean...Ask her?" Tony asked. "Like...Pop the question? Propose?"  
A goofy grin spread over McGee's face as a slight blush settled over his cheeks.  
"McGee!" Ziva exclaimed. "That is wonderful!"  
"You go, Probalicious!" Tony grinned, slapping his hand on McGee's shoulder.  
"How long have you all been together, again?" Ziva asked him, perching on the side of his desk.  
"Almost two years now." McGee answered proudly.  
Tony looked at his Probie, filled with pride, though he wasn't sure why.

Maybe because, he _was_ his Probie, after all, and now he was going to get married.(Assuming the lucky lady said yes)

Tony had watched McGee grow from a clumsy, nerdy, computer geek to a strong, confident, NCIS agent and now...Husband to a great girl?  
"Not to say I'm not scared out of my mind." McGee stated, penetrating Tony's thoughts. "I mean...What if she says no?"  
"What if she says yes?" Tony countered, grinning.  
"How are you going to do it?" Ziva asked him.  
"I'm going to do it next week." McGee answered. "In this little cafe where we met..."

_Chorus-_

_Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will_

**December 15th, 2010**

"Yes, Tony." McGee answered, irritated, as he stood in the 'pick-up' line of the small cafe. "I remembered your sandwich...Yes, I remembered the pickles!"  
McGee angrily pressed his finger on the 'End Call' button on his touchscreen phone and dropped it in his pocket.  
"Are you okay?"  
McGee looked up, surprised.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered unconvincingly to the pretty brunette that had spoken to him.  
She grinned, "are you sure?"  
The way she spoke..So soft and genuine, McGee couldn't help but...Open up, it seemed.  
"It's my co-worker." He sighed. "He's kind of...Pushy."  
She smiled again, making McGee's heart skip a beat.

"Ah, I see." She said. "I get that. Well, kind of. My publisher is kind of pushy."  
"Publisher?" McGee asked, perking up.  
"Yeah, I'm working on a book." She replied. "My publisher is a bit pushy. What with my deadline in a few weeks..."  
"I'm a writer, too." McGee told her, grinning. "I've written a few books..Deep Six and Rock Hallow?"  
"Thom E. Gemcity?" She asked, obviously excited. "Oh my God, I knew you looked familiar. I love your books!"  
"Thanks!" McGee replied. "I'm working on a third...I'm also on an upcoming deadline."  
"Tim!"  
McGee looked up at the sound of his name. The cook behind the counter was holding a bag that contained Tony's sandwich, along with his and Ziva's lunch.  
"Tim?" The brunette asked as McGee took the food with a 'nod' at the man.  
"Yeah...Gemcity is a pen name." McGee told her. "My real name is McGee...Timothy McGee...Or-"  
"Tim." She grinned. "I'll call you Tim."

"And what can I call you?"

"Jenna."

_Verse-_  
_Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way_

**December 18****th****, 2010**

"You wonder why we're on a date?" Jenna asked, mocking a 'hurt' tone.  
"No! I'm wondering why we decided to come back to this cafe." Tim laughed. "Not exactly where I usually take dates...Especially on the first one."  
"It's where we met." Jenna smiled, reaching across the table and placing her hand on his.  
"Yeah." McGee grinned back.  
They sat in silence a moment, McGee relishing the the comfortable feel to it.  
The silence, however, was interrupted by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He groaned inwardly as he took it out.  
The name 'Tony' illuminated the screen for a second before he pressed the 'ignore' button.  
"Tim, that's the third time your phone's rang." Jenna pointed out. "Who is it? If it's important, I understand."  
"No, it's..It's just..."  
"You're not married, are you?" She suddenly asked. "I mean, that's not your secret wife or whatever, right?"  
McGee laughed heartily.  
"No, I'm not married." He replied. "It's my pushy co-worker. I probably have to go into work."  
"At 8:30 on a Saturday?" She asked confused. "You never did tell me..What do you do? Other then writing, I mean.."  
McGee hesitated. He didn't tell people where he worked.

It was stupid, he'd told himself many times before.  
But as he looked into Jenna's deep brown eyes, all he saw was trust.

"I'm an NCIS federal agent." He replied with a sigh.  
She was silent, staring at him as if he was lying.  
"Are you serious?" She finally choked out.  
Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge, showing it to her.  
"Yup." He handed to her, letting her look at it.  
"That's so...Cool!" She exclaimed, intently studying the laminated badge.  
A catchy ring tone suddenly sounded, alerting McGee to his cell phone once again.  
"Go on." She told him, grinning. "Go save people. I'll call you later."  
McGee grinned.  
"Okay." He said as he stood. He dropped a $20 on the table. "Don't forget to do that."  
"I won't."

McGee leaned over and placed a hesitant kiss on her cheek before swiftly exiting the cafe.

_Chorus-  
Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will_

**October 18th, 2012**

"McGee, chill out." Tony said to McGee. He was wringing his hands and pacing the floor of the squadroom.  
"You're going to wear a patch into the carpet." Tony said, once again trying to catch McGee's attention, to no avail.  
"McGee!" Ziva's yell pierced the air, causing agents from around the room to stand and peak towards the Mossad assassin-turned US federal agent.  
McGee came to an abrupt halt, facing Ziva.  
"Stop pacing!" She demanded. "You are driving me ratty!"  
"It's 'batty', Ziva." Tony informed her.  
"Whatever!" She exclaimed. "We get it, you're nervous about asking Jenna, but must you be so annoying?"  
McGee just glared at her as he nervously sat back at his desk. Luckily, they had no cases today, just paperwork.  
The downside being, there was times where McGee had absolutely nothing to do. He texted Jenna a little bit, but ended up telling her that he was busy so he would not have to talk to her for fear of her noticing that something was up.

Finally, 0:700 rolled around and McGee could leave.

"Good luck, McRomeo!" Tony called as McGee dashed into the elevator.  
"I hope she says yes!" He heard Ziva call out just as the doors slid shut.  
"You can do this McGee." He said aloud to himself. "You can do it, and she'll say yes."  
He reached the cafe in record time, thankful that he beat her there.  
He sat down at the same table they'd sat at on their first date and waited nervously.  
"She's not gonna show." He whispered to himself. "She knew what I planned and she decided to make it easier on both of us by not coming and-"  
"Tim!"  
McGee's head snapped up, and he exhaled shakily as he watched Jenna walk toward him.

"Hey, Sweetie." She greeted him with a peck on the lips and sat down across from him. "You look flustered, are you alright?"

"I was going to wait until after we ate, but I don't think I'll last until then." McGee laughed.  
"Wait for what?" She asked curiously.  
"Jenna..." McGee breathed. "Jenna Matheson."  
"Timothy McGee." Jenna giggled.

McGee grinned as he rose and stood next to Jenna's chair.  
"Tim?"  
He he inhaled a deep breath before kneeling beside her.  
"Oh..My God." She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.  
"Jenna Matheson." McGee stated. "I love you, and couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you. Marry me?"  
He opened the ring box he'd pulled from his pocket and displayed it in front of him.  
"Oh Tim..." She exhaled. "I will."

Bridge-_  
Promise me you'll always be happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you when all the music dies_

**April 12****th****, 2013**

"Director, my wedding is _tomorrow!"_

"I understand that, agent McGee, but yours and Agent DiNozzo's lives are in danger!"

"I don't care! I can't just leave without a word to my fiance!"

"If you don't, there's a good possibility that she'll get killed as well!"

And so it was settled.

McGee and Tony had taken down a few drug dealers earlier that week, but one had gotten away. Now, it was 'going around' that there was a hit put out on 'the two feds that messed up their op'.  
So now, Tony and McGee were to be put in protective custody at a safe house in the middle of nowhere until said third party was apprehended.  
McGee was distraught.

No, distraught was an understatement.  
McGee was totally and completely hysterical.  
Within hours of Tony's, McGee's and Vance's late-night meeting, the two former men were in a cabin at an undisclosed location with nothing more then a few changes of clothes and some microwaveable TV dinners. (With promise of more clothes, food and necessities to be provided as needed)  
"What do I do, Tony?" McGee asked sullenly. "I was supposed to get married in.."  
He looked at his watch.  
"...6 hours. I've lost her Tony."  
"You haven't lost her." Tony told him. "Vance is going to personally tell her that an emergency has happened and that you'll contact her as soon as possible.  
"What if it's...Years from now?" McGee asked him. "Or what if...They never find him?"  
"Those are some big 'what ifs', McWorry." Tony settling into the uncomfortable twin sized bed in the small bedroom.  
"They're plausible what ifs." McGee shot back.  
"That doesn't mean they'll happen." Tony tried to reason.  
McGee sighed as he settled in his own bed.  
"I wonder how she'll react."  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Jenna saw the official looking man in a dark suit appear in her brideroom doorway, her heart jumped in her throat.  
'Something happened to Tim' was the only thought she seemed to be able to form.  
"What happened to Tim?" She sputtered out.  
"Nothing happened to him, Ms. Matheson." Vance assured her. "But something has come up."  
"He's not coming today, is he?" She said softly, sinking into the plush couch.  
Vance shook his head, "an emergency has happened. It's life or death, Ms. Matheson, and he fought me on my decision."  
"What's come up?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes.  
"I cannot disclose the details, just know that Tim, along with Tony, is safe and extremely angry that he couldn't contact you himself."  
Jenna let a small grin spread across her face.  
"Yeah, he would be."  
"I'm terribly sorry." Vance apologized. "Tim will be in contact as soon as possible."  
Jenna only nodded, so Vance left.  
She looked at her hands, her engagement ring shining brightly.  
She slipped it off her finger and examined the inscription.  
_To Jenna, my love. Through everything, I promise I'll be there. Tim_  
She carefully slipped it back on her finger, sighing.  
What if something happened to him?  
Would he ever come back?

_Chorus-  
And marry me today and everyday  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will marry me _

**January 19****th****, 2015  
**Tony and McGee had been in protective custody for a year and a half, the drug dealer having just been caught the previous October.  
McGee immediately tried to contact Jenna, but the only thing he ever got was an automated answering service telling him that her phone was disconnected. He drove to her apartment only to find it inhabited by strangers.  
He could have easily found her using his miraculous computer skills, but he didn't.  
He figured that she didn't want him to find her, and he conceded that she had good reason to not want to be found.  
He left a day before their wedding without a word, only leaving a promise that he'd contact her as soon as he could.  
He admitted to himself that it wasn't soon enough,even though none of it was his fault.  
So now he sat in his car outside the same cafe he'd met the love of his life, telling himself that he had to get over her. Somehow getting his, Tony's and Ziva's lunch would help that, he assured himself.  
He took a deep breath and entered the cafe, the familiar smell sending memories racing through his mind.  
He went to the counter and ordered the food, as if running on auto-pilot. He stood in the pick-up line, waiting for his food, when he heard someone step up beside him. He would have paid no attention to the person if they hadn't of started speaking to him.  
"Did you uh, remember you pushy co-worker's pickles?"  
McGee slowly turned to look beside him, his heart thumping quickly.  
It couldn't be...  
Could it?  
But it was.  
"Jenna." He breathed.  
He wanted to hug her, he wanted to kiss her he wanted to grab her and never let her go again.  
But he was completely and totally dumbfounded, seemingly unable to do or say anything.  
"Hi, Tim." She gently took his hand in hers. He realized that she was still wearing the engagement ring he'd given her two and a half years ago.  
"Jenna." Was all he could seem to say.  
"I waited for you, Tim." She said, still gripping his hand as they stepped out of the line and to the side.  
"A drug dealer had a hit out on Tony and me." McGee explained. "We were in protective custody for a year and a half."  
"Why didn't you try to find me?" She asked, her lip quivering and tears threatening to spill.  
"I tried calling you, but you phones were disconnected." He told her. "I..I went to your apartment, but you'd moved..."  
"I got a new job on the other end of DC." She gently placed her hand on McGee's face, rubbing her thumb back and forth. "I missed you so much,Tim."  
"You have no idea how much I missed you, Jenna." McGee put his hand over hers, rubbing it gently.  
"And you have no idea how terrible it was living for a year and a half with DiNozzo."  
She laughed, drying her eyes.  
McGee took her left hand and gently tugged the ring off her finger.  
"Tim..."  
"Jenna, I love you." McGee interrupted, dropping down to one knee. "I love you so much."  
He held the ring up,  
"can we retry?"  
She grinned down at him, them both completely oblivious to the group of people watching them.  
"As long as you promise not to get on another drug dealer's hit list." She giggled.  
He grinned, "Jenna Matheson, four years, one month and four days ago, I came into this cafe and met the most amazing person in the world."  
"And three days later, I had the most amazing first date with...The most awesome guy I'd ever met." Jenna said softly.  
"It didn't work the first time, but I'd be honored to have the chance to marry you." McGee finished, still holding out the ring.  
"Marry me, Jenna."  
She grinned down at him and without hesitation, said,  
"I will, Tim...I will."


End file.
